This invention relates to a tape cassette, and more particularly to a tape cassette such as a video cassette, an 8 mm video cassette, a DAT cassette or the like which is adapted to receive a tape such as a tape-like recording medium or the like therein.
A tape cassette which has been conventionally known in the art typically includes a lid which is constructed in such a manner that a front lid member and a rear lid member are arranged so as to surroundingly cover a portion of a tape positioned on or traveling along a front portion of the cassette during storage or transportation or in use, to thereby prevent adhesion of dust or the like to the tape, pollution of the tape by fingers and damage to the tape.
In the conventional tape cassette thus constructed, the front lid member for covering a front surface of the tape is significantly large-sized, therefore, it is required to increase a space required for pivotal movement of the lid which is provided in a lid receiving section of a recording and reproducing unit. In view of this respect, a lid is proposed wherein a front lid member is divided into two pieces. More particularly, the lid proposed includes a front lid member for covering a front surface of a tape, an upper lid member for covering an upper portion of the tape and a rear lid member for covering a rear surface of the tape, which are actuated in association with each other.
Unfortunately, the proposed lid constituted by the three lid members renders a combination of support shaft and guide pins of each of the lid members with shaft bearing holes and guide grooves associated with the shafts and guide pins for assembling and operation of the lid highly troublesome and causes the combination to be readily disassembled when shock such as drop impact or the like is applied thereto.